Scapegrace
by heylalaa
Summary: Ensemble; — Endou tersesat, Gouenji tertidur, dan Kidou sibuk 'bermesraan' dengan Fudou.


**Fandom: **Inazuma Eleven**  
>Characters: <strong>Inazuma Japan**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I11 © Level-5**  
>Notes: <strong>LMAO SAYA NGGAK TAHU KENAPA FIC INI BISA MUNCUL!  
><strong>Notes2: <strong>Erm, maaf kalau garing atau gimana. Maaf kalau OOC atau aneh. Enjoy? ;;

* * *

><p><strong>—Scapegrace—<br>**© heylalaa

* * *

><p>Endou menaruh speaker telepon umum itu di depan telinga, sembari mendetamkan kakinya ke lantai berkali-kali. Ia mengerutkan kening, mendengar suara '<em>tut tut tut<em>' yang terus-menerus melantun dan membuat kegelisahannya semakin membesar.

_Klik._

"Gou—"

"_Gouenji lagi pergi. Tinggalkan pesan._"

_Beep_.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Endou menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut dan mulai berteriak frustasi. Seraya menekan tombol dengan napsu, bermaksud meninggalkan pesan, kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah dalam, menunjukkan betapa stresnya kapten ini.

"Hei, Gouenji! Angkat teleponmu!" protes Endou melalui gagang telepon umum tersebut. Kemudian ia menarik napas, dan melanjutkan dengan penuh penekanan, "_Aku_. _Tersesat_. DAN KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI AAARRGH INI KETIGA BELAS KALINYA AKU MENELEPONMU!"

Lalu, Endou menaruh telepon tersebut sembari menghela napas.

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian, Endou kembali mencoba untuk menelepon Gouenji.<p>

"_Gouenji lagi pergi. Tinggalkan pesan_."

"AAAH BILANG SAJA KAMU LAGI TIDUR!"

* * *

><p>Dua menit sesudahnya, Endou menekan nomor telepon Kidou, berharap temannya yang satu ini bisa bersikap sebagai teman yang <strong>jauh<strong> lebih baik daripada Gouenji.

_Klik._

"_Halo, dengan Kidou—_"

"KIDOU!" seru Endou, seraya perasaan lega dan bahagia mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia mulai menggenggam teleponnya dengan lebih erat, sebelum kemudian bermaksud untuk menginformasikan kesialan yang kini sedang menimpanya. "Kidou! Kau harus dengar! Aku—"

Namun tiba-tiba, suara lain—yang bukan merupakan suara Kidou—memotong perkataan Endou. "_Aah. Kidou sedang menelepon pacar, huh_?"

Fudou.

Terdengar decakan kesal dari Kidou, juga sebuah suara lain (Sakuma?) yang terdengar panik dan bertanya, "_Pacar_?"

Kidou membalas sinis, "_Bukan urusanmu, Fudou._"

Lalu, terdengar kekehan Fudou. Disusul dengan omelan Sakuma kepada Fudou untuk tidak mengganggu Kidou.

Sementara Endou di seberang makin merasa terkacangi.

"Hei, Ki—"

Dan entah karena nasib sial Endou atau Tuhan yang memang sedang tidak berpihak kepada kapten tersebut, tiba-tiba Fudou kembali memotong, "_Atau dari adik _tersayang_, hm_?"

"Bukan." Kali ini, suara Kidou terdengar penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan Endou, ia berharap agar Kidou masih mengingat dirinya di seberang sini.

"_Ops, maaf, tidak sengaja terput_—"

"JANGAN, FUDOU—!"

_Klik_.

...

Endou berpikir untuk memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini juga.

* * *

><p>Lima menit telah berlalu, dan Endou mencoba untuk menelepon Kidou kembali (dan berharap agar Kidou telah mengusir Fudou pergi).<p>

_Klik_.

"Ki—"

"_Kidou sedang tidak ada di tempat saat ini. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _'beep' _sesudah ini. Tapi kalau kamu orang bernama Fudou Akio, JANGAN MENGIRIMKAN PESAN YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI_."

_Beep_.

* * *

><p>Kali ini, Endou menelepon asrama, berharap manajer-manajer yang ada di asrama bisa lebih baik dalam membantunya.<p>

_Klik_.

"_Halo, dengan_ _Haruna di sini_!_ Ada yang bisa dibantu_?"

"Haruna!" panggil Endou, dan tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menuju topik pembicaraan, "Kau harus menolongku!"

Haruna terdengar kaget, lalu membalas dengan cepat, "_Ada apa, Endou-san_?"

Endou tersenyum bahagia. Ia ingin sekali berlari ke asrama dan memeluk Haruna saat ini juga. Akhirnya, ada juga malaikat waras yang mampu mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah!

"Tadi aku menelepon Kidou dan—"

"_HAH_? _APAKAH KAKAK SEDANG DALAM MASALAH_?" tanya Haruna panik.

Sedangkan di seberang, Endou mengelus-elus telinganya yang terasa sakit akibat mendengar teriakan spontan tersebut.

"Bu-bukan! Ia baik-baik saja—"

Lagi-lagi, Haruna memotong, "Oh ya? Baguslah!"

"Ya, tetapi Fudou—"

"_APAKAH FUDOU-SAN SEDANG NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA KAKAK_?"

"Hah? Tu—"

"_BETUL_?" Haruna menarik napas, dan sebelum Endou sempat memperbaiki kesalahpahaman ini, tiba-tiba manajer yang terlalu bersemangat itu mulai berbicara sendiri, "_Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan—eh, maksudku, tidak bisa dibiarkan_! _Tenang saja, Endou-san_! _Haruna akan ke sana dan mengecek keadaan kakak dan Fudou-san_!"

Endou mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan menghadapi reaksi Haruna yang salah sambung.

"_Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Endou-san_!"

"Hei—"

_Klik_.

...

Endou ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Setelah lima kali percobaan menelepon Gouenji, tujuh kali mencoba untuk menghubungi Kidou lagi, juga tiga kali menelepon asrama dan hanya mendapati suara '<em>tut tut tut<em>' konstan yang menemaninya, Endou mulai merogoh kantung saku, mengecek berapa koin miliknya yang tersisa.

...

Tinggal dua koin lagi.

...

**DUA**.

KOIN.

LAGI.

Sedangkan Gouenji tidak juga menerima panggilannya. Telepon genggam Kidou sepertinya mati atau rusak dimakan Fudou. Haruna tidak dapat diandalkan.

...

...

APAKAH DIA HARUS TIDUR DI DEPAN TELEPON UMUM MULAI HARI INI?

Endou menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengambil gagang telepon kembali. Ia mengepalkan tangan, membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan menyerah! Ia akan **pulang**!

* * *

><p>Kali ini, ia mencoba menelepon Tachimukai. Juniornya yang satu ini, ia yakin sekali, pasti tidak akan mengecewakan dirinya!<p>

_Klik_.

"_Ha-halo_? _Dengan_ _Tachimukai di sini_?"

Endou menghela napas lega. Permulaan yang bagus. Tak ada saling potong-memotong sapaan. Tak ada teriakan. Tak ada kekehan mengerikan.

"Hei, Tachimukai! Ini Endou!" jawab Endou, mencoba untuk terdengar sesantai mungkin agar Tachimukai tidak kelewat panik.

Tachimukai tertawa kecil, kemudian membalas, "_Oh, ada perlu apa, Endou-san_?"

Seraya Endou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Yah, aku agak _sedikit_ tersesat sepertinya—"

"_TE-TERSESAT_?"

Oh, tidak. "Te-tenang, Tachimuk—"

"_Te-te-te-tersesat, Endou-san_?" tanya Tachimukai kembali, mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Endou menarik napas, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin. "Ya, tersesat. Tapi kau tidak perlu panik, Tach—"

"_I-i-i-ini gawat_! _Tsu-tsunami-saaaan_! _Endou-san tersesat_!"

Mendengar nama Tsunami dipanggil, Endou merasa kelegaan mulai mengisi hatinya. Tsunami adalah orang yang paling tua di antara para anggota Inazuma Japan. Ia pasti bisa mengurusi kepanikan Tachimukai dengan baik, dan _defender_ itu pasti bisa membantunya pulang—

"_Ba-baiklah, Endou-san_! _Aku dan Tsunami-san akan segera menjemputmu_!"

Hah?

_Klik_.

...

Endou terdiam.

"Kayaknya... dia bahkan belum tahu di mana lokasiku...?"

* * *

><p>Hiroto adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk pulang. Tiket terakhirnya untuk bisa kembali ke Inazuma Japan. Koin terakhir ini, segalanya, akan ia pertaruhkan kepada Hiroto.<p>

_Klik_.

"Halo—"

"HIROTO?" Endou bertanya cepat, tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

Terdengar kikikan aneh di speaker telepon.

"...Kogure?"

Masih terdengar kikikan itu lagi.

"Oh, Kogure! Berikan teleponnya kepada Hiroto!" pinta Endou, terdengar memelas.

Namun itu malah membuat kikikan Kogure semakin bertambah kencang.

"Kogure!"

Kikikan Kogure berhenti, berganti menjadi suara lelaki itu berbicara, "_Tidak bisa_! _Hiroto-san sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim_!"

Endou memutar bola mata, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, Kogure, kau _harus_ membantu—"

"_Siapa yang menelepon, Kogure-kun_?"

Mendengar suara itu, bagaikan membakar kembali semangat Endou, "HIRO—!"

"_Salah sambung, Hiroto-san_!"

Endou mengerjapkan mata. "AP—"

_Klik_.

...

Endou membanting gagang telepon tersebut ke tempatnya, kemudian memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali, menangisi nasib koin terakhirnya yang mati sia-sia.

* * *

><p>Takdir Endou sudah ditetapkan: mulai saat ini, ia akan tidur di jalanan.<p>

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Orang-orang mulai berjalan pulang ke tempat peristirahatannya. Tak ada polisi atau pun halte bis yang bisa menunjukkan jalan pulang ke asrama Inazuma Japan. Tak ada peta atau papan penunjuk jalan di mana pun. Tak ada koin yang tersisa untuk menelepon siapa-siapa.

Intinya: ia tidak bisa pulang.

Endou terduduk di atas bangku kayu di taman, kaki bersila di atas kursi dan mata memandang ke bawah. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas. Bermuram durja.

Mungkin ini hari sialnya, ia pikir. Mungkin ini balasan akibat ia memakan puding milik Gouenji tadi pagi. Mungkin—

"Endou? Kenapa kamu masih di sini?"

Suara yang memanggilnya itu! Suara familiar itu! Endou membelalakkan mata, dan dengan cepat mengangkat wajah, mencoba mencari tahu apakah tebakannya benar.

Lalu, melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, ia tersenyum lebar. Selebar yang ia bisa, sebesar yang ia mampu, sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa bahwa mungkin senyum tersebut mampu membelah wajahnya.

Kazemaru.

Kazemaru berdiri di hadapannya sembari memiringkan kepala, terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi aneh Endou. Ia mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendekatkan wajah kepada Endou, "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Dan dengan cepat, Endou langsung bangkit berdiri seraya memeluk pemuda tersebut, mencoba mengeluarkan rasa senang yang kini meluap tumpah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Yang dipeluk saat itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sembari mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman aneh, terlihat bingung atas sikap aneh kaptennya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"En...dou—?"

"Aku pulang, Kazemaru! Aku—akhirnya—_pulang_!" seru Endou seraya ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kazemaru hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia melirik Endou, melihat wajah lelaki tersebut menyala terang sembari keadaan di sekitar mulai semakin menggelap, sebelum kemudian menaruh tangannya di punggung Endou dan berbisik, "Ya, ya, kau pulang, Endou."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes3: <strong>MAAF OOC DAN GAJE BEGINI HUHUHU. ;;  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Sa-saya tadinya mau bikin multichapter tentang Inazuma Eleven, tapi malah fic ini yang tercipta. Dan takutnya fic multichap saya itu cuma jadi sampah doang di fandom ini? ;;  
><strong>Notes5: <strong>Um. Be-be-bersedia memberi review?


End file.
